


Cheryl Blossom Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Cheryl Blossom imagines from my Tumblr





	1. That’s My Girl

All Penelope Blossom cares about is appearances. How they look, how they act, who's company they keep. That's why Cheryl kept her relationship with you a secret. Cheryl's parents wanted her to date and go on to marry there rival companies son to unite the two companies. That was another reason to keep the relationship between the two of you a secret. You kept it a secret because your mom wouldn't be please that you're dating a girl let alone Cheryl Blossom. Your mom didn't like the Blossom's. She thought they were rich, entitled people who look down on everyone else. You were afraid that of she found about you and Cheryl she would kick you out of the house or send you away to a boarding school or a family member so you can't see Cheryl ever again. And if the Blossom's found out about the two of you, god knows what they'd do.

 

Normally you don't go to party's but this one was at Thornhill hosted by your girlfriend Cheryl so you made an exception. After the party, you and Cheryl were going to hang out. Her parents were out of town and your mom thinks you're staying over at Veronica's place.

 

The air thumped with music with whatever song was playing in the charts at the moment. You were standing out of the way by the staircase trying to get away from the drunken acts of your fellow students and them getting hot and heavy. A couple who started making out bumped into you, a look of disgust appearing on your face, knocking the same red cup you've had since the beginning of the party of warm beer over your hands. You just wanted the party to be over already so you could just be alone with Cheryl and cuddle with her but unluckily for you the party didn't look like it was winding down anytime soon. So you decided to go outside for air and then after try and find Cheryl. 'Maybe the party will be more bearable with her' you thought.

 

On your way out, weaving between the people drunkenly dancing in the middle of the floor, someone grabbed your arm. Hoping it was Cheryl, you turned around a big smile on your face which soon turned to a look of disappointment when you saw who it was. "Hey, beautiful. Leaving so soon?" Chuck drawled in his clearly drunken state.

 

"Nope, just going out for some air." You replied trying to remove yourself from the situation. Unfortunately, even in his drunk state Chuck was still stronger than you and managed to press you up against the wall. One arm leaning on the wall beside your head, his other still holding your arm leaving you no way out of his grasp. His face was near yours, you could feel his hot breath on your skin, you could smell the copious amount of alcohol he's had on his breath. You shivered at his close proximity to you.

 

"Why go outside, when the party is in here with me." Chuck slurred in your ear. You just rolled your eyes still trying to remove yourself from his grasp but to no avail. "You do look beautiful tonight, Y/N. How about we take this upstairs. I'm sure Cheryl has a room we can borrow." He was leaning in to kiss you when you grabbed the nearest drink you could and threw it in his face. Chuck rubbed his hand over his face, wiping the beer away, and chuckled to himself. You heard a few others from the football team laughing also. "Playing hard to get, I like it." His grip on you tightened.

 

"Chuck, let me go." You tried pushing him off, but he seems to tightening his grip more. This seemed to attract the attention of a few people around us. "Chuck, please, you're hurting me." Your voice quietened, trying to hold back the tears. All of a sudden the bass from the music pumping through your body stopped. A cough behind Chuck is what caused him to stop. He stumbled around turning to face whoever was behind him.

 

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Cheryl said with a polite smile across her face. You knew that deep down she was pissed though, that was the face she made when she was royally pissed off.

 

"Come on Cheryl, we're just having fun." He grinned his signature grin. The I can get away with anything because I'm the captain of the football team and my dad is the coach grin.

 

"I'm sorry was that a question? No. It was an order. Leave now!" She pointed at the door, her voice louder than before.

 

"Why do you care so much about Y/N anyway, Cheryl?" Chuck asked. Everyone at the party was now watching this exchange between Cheryl and Chuck.

 

"Because, Chuck, you're not her type. You're a cliche. A sorry excuse for a man. You have zero respect for women and I'm not going to let my friend be treated that way." Your heart sank a little when she just called you her friend but then she did the unexpected. "Besides she's with me." She grabbed your arm and pulled you in for a kiss. At first you were tense because you were kissing in front of everyone but you let all your worries go away and relaxed into the kiss. The whole room was shocked at what was happening a few people began whispering to each other wondering if you were a thing or not. Chuck and a few of his football friends left the party, unamused at how his night turned out.

 

After the passionate kiss you and Cheryl just had in the middle of her party you pulled apart and looked at each other. Blush crept upon both of your faces. Your lips had a red tint to them from Cheryl's lipstick. You and Cheryl were so in your own world that you didn't even notice the music got turned back on and the party started back up or the fact that Chuck finally left. "Sorry about that." Cheryl said looking down. "I just couldn't stand the sight that Chuck was all over you, kissing you. That is what I should be doing with you not him. All night all I wanted to do was kiss you and cuddle with you and be with you in general. I'm sorry Y/N I know you didn't want anyone to find out about us."

 

"It's fine. I'm glad you saved me from Chuck. You're my queen in shining armour." You smiled.

 

Cheryl looked up at you. "Queen?"

 

"Yeah, I don't know what the female version of knight in shining armour is." You laughed. "Besides you are my queen." You gently kissed her. Cheryl blushed.

 

"Anyway what's the worse thing our parents can do?"

 

"Erm, they could kick us out, send us away to boarding schools, separate us so we can't ever see each other again. The list could go on honestly."

 

"Let them try, they could never keep you away from me. I would find us a way to be together. I love you, Y/N."

 

"I love you too."


	2. All I Want For Christmas is You...

Veronica, Archie, Betty, and Jughead all went away for a couples weekend and somehow you and Cheryl got dragged along. Maybe it was because you had a huge crush on Cheryl and she had one on you in return. Only Jughead and Archie knew of your crush and only Veronica and Betty knew of Cheryl's. The weather forecasted snow so you went over to the window and peered outside. There was no visibility, the snow was falling down heavily so the six of you couldn't make it back to Riverdale. "There's a snow storm. I guess we're stuck in here together till it passes." You told the group earning a few groans from them. The plan was to go up to Cheryl's cabin for the weekend before coming back down to Riverdale in time for the town's Christmas festival. You flopped down onto the couch next to Veronica and Archie, a sullen look on everyone's face but Cheryl's. It was like this played well into her favour.

 

"Come on guys. It's not that bad." Cheryl said trying to get everyone to look on the bright side.

 

"Except that we're gonna miss the hot chocolate they serve." You pointed out.

 

"And the cookies." Jughead added.

 

"And the reindeer." Betty joined in.

 

"And the Pussycats performance." Veronica also added.

 

"In fact we're going to miss the whole festival." Archie grumbled, pulling Veronica in closer so she was laying on his shoulder.

 

"I can't believe I'm the only one looking at this situation not as a hindering. Yes, it's not the most ideal situation but some town festival isn't what makes Christmas it's friends. No matter where you are as long as we're together." Cheryl addressed everyone, standing up and looking at each and every one of you in the living room.

 

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Cheryl is right." Jughead said sitting up from his slouched position. "We may be stuck in here till the storm passes but at least we're together. We can make our own Christmas."

 

"Okay, how do we start?" You asked. Cheryl's eyes lit up as if she was waiting for someone to ask that. She got her phone out and scrolled through until she found the playlist named Christmas with a snowflake emoji next to it. The sound of bells, a generic must have in any Christmas song, trickled through the speakers as Cheryl pressed shuffle on the playlist.

 

"First, Christmas songs." As Cheryl said this everyone's sullen look vanished as if the sound of Christmas music lifted up their spirits. "Then we need some board games, candles before the power will go out which it will, and then the most important thing of all... cookies."

 

Everyone looked at each other liking the idea. Betty and Veronica were in charge of board games. Archie and Jughead were in charge of candles and torches leaving you and Cheryl on baking duty. As everyone went off to do their jobs you and Cheryl were left in the kitchen. You started getting the ingredients you thought you may need. "Do you happen to have a recipe book here?" You asked Cheryl.

 

"I should do somewhere. I'll go and have a look." Cheryl said before going off to find the recipe book. Instead of going to bookshelf in the living room, which she knew it would be, she went into the storage cupboard where Betty and Veronica were. "I need your help." Cheryl told the two girls. "It's just me and Y/N in there and I have no idea what to do. I don't know how to, you know, make a move."

 

"Oh, my god you're finally going to tell them your true feelings. It's a Christmas miracle." Veronica gasped. Betty snickered a little at how excited her friend was. "I have an idea." The raven girl said before turning around and sifting through boxes on the shelves until she pulled out what she was looking for. Some mistletoe. "Here. Put this up. It'll work like a charm." Cheryl looked at the mistletoe dangling from Veronica's hand with uncertainty before taking it from her.

 

When you knew Cheryl was gone you sneaked into the garage where Archie and Jughead were. "It's just me and Cheryl in there and I have no idea what to do or say." You started.

 

Jughead smirked and shared a look with Archie. "Just act natural. When the time is right, which you'll know, tell her how you feel." Jughead said giving decent advice.

 

You walked back into the living room seeing Cheryl sift through the books on the bookshelf. "Turns out they were in here the whole time." She told you.

 

You nodded and jerked your head towards the garage. "They needed some help." Cheryl bobbed her head, bringing the book over to you. The two of you started making the cookies singing along to whatever song was playing.

 

Once they were ready to be put in the oven, you grabbed the tray and turned to put them in the oven. When you turned back around Cheryl was standing there with some mistletoe in her hand, holding it above the two of you. You looked up as a smile formed on your lips. "Oh how convenient that there is mistletoe above us." Cheryl looked down, blush creeping on her cheeks. You noticed that the longer you didn't do anything the more embarrassed Cheryl got. You lifted her head up so she was looking at you and leaned in for a kiss, pressing your lips on hers. She was surprised at first but soon relaxed into it. When you pulled away your foreheads remained touching as you held hands. The mistletoe soon forgotten. "All I want for Christmas is you..." You breathed out. The blissful moment was interrupted by a gasp and a small clap coming from beside the two of you. You looked over to see everyone back from the tasks they were given sporting huge grins.


	3. Nightmare

Every time you closed your eyes, there he was. The black hood pointing a gun at you and firing it. It was the same every night. You would be running through the hallways of Riverdale High, some nights you would watch the black kill your friends before you start running, trying to get away from him but ultimately he catches up to you and shoots you too. It was the same damn nightmare every night. Your best friend Cheryl soon picked up on the fact that you weren't sleeping well at night and suggested the two of you have a sleepover to which you agreed, hoping that with Cheryl's presence the nightmare wouldn't return tonight. Oh, how you were wrong.

 

Your dreams were once again plagued with the black hood out to kill you. This time, he was holding your red headed friend at gun point. You were thrashing about, calling out for him to stop causing Cheryl to wake up. She looked over to you and saw you fighting to get out of the nightmare you were trapped in. "Y/N." She called out. "Y/N!" She called out again, this time louder and gently shaking you. You shot up, your breathing laboured. You frantically looked around the room until your eyes landed on Cheryl. A sigh of relief left your lips as you wrapped your arms around her. She was safe. "It's okay, Y/N/N. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real." She soothed, trying to comfort you by stroking your back.

 

"I-it felt it though. I- I was so scared. I thought the black hood... I thought he got you and killed you Cheryl." You said, your voice breaking.

 

"I'm right here Y/N and I'm not going anywhere." She assured you. The two of you sat like that for a while. Her holding you and playing with your hair as you laid your head on her shoulder and tried to calm down.

 

After a while, Cheryl tried to get up so she could return to bed. You didn't let her though. "Please don't leave me." You pleaded tightening your grip around her.

 

"I'm not going anywhere." Cheryl told you, relaxing back into her position she was just in.


	4. In Love With My Bestie (Part 1)

"Thank you so much for doing this." You thanked Cheryl again for what felt like the hundredth time since she agreed to help you out. Cheryl is pretending to be your girlfriend for the evening.

 

"Y/N/N, I told you it's no problem. This is what friends are for." She assured you with a smile. The two of you have been best friends for what feels like forever. So it's not just your friend pretending to be your fake girlfriend it's your best friend. The person who you tell everything to. The person who knows you better than yourself. "Besides... I love a good excuse to where a nice dress."

 

"And you look amazing in it." You complimented her and she did. You always thought Cheryl looked beautiful in red. As the two of you walked up to the doors, you turned to Cheryl holding her arm to stop her from going in. A wave of nerves all of a sudden hit you. It was becoming alarmingly apparent the implications of fake dating your best friend. "Are you sure you want to do this? Because if you want you can turn around and go back home and I won't be mad." You told Cheryl giving her an out.

 

Instead she just smiled at you placing her hand on top of yours. "I know but I told you it's no problem, honestly. Now," She started holding her hand out for you to take. "Let's go kick this weddings ass and have a good time." You gave her a nod and took her hand walking inside the room where the party is held.

 

As you walked in you were immediately met with the pounding bass of music that was probably from a wedding playlist off Spotify. It didn't take long until one of your cousins spotted you and came over with his girlfriend. "Y/N, I'm surprised you came." Your cousin James greeted. "Who's your plus one?"

"This is Cheryl... my girlfriend." You introduced. A huge smile appeared on your face as you said that, one that couldn't be faked.

 

"Girlfriend?.." James asked surprised. He wasn't expecting you to come let alone bring a date. "Sorry, it's just Y/N didn't tell me they were seeing anyone. It's nice to meet you. I'm James and this is Dinah."

 

"Hi." Cheryl greeted. "So, what do you mean that you're surprised that Y/N came?"

 

"Y/N doesn't like to come to family gatherings because their mom is always on their case about dating but I guess now its not an issue." James told her, laughing to himself. He thinks it's the funniest thing whilst you just scowled at him playfully.

 

"Cheryl, how did you and Y/N meet?" Dinah asked changing the subject. Crap, you thought. You hadn't discussed with Cheryl many details about the evening and what to say should this question come up.

 

"Well, it was the start of high school on the first day that we first met. My brother, Jason, was god knows where so I was walking down the hallway to my locker by myself when some bullies pushed me over. My brooch broke and I was so upset by it. Y/N came over and gave these bullies a piece of their mind which was a hilarious sight, a small freshman giving these guys the death stare." Cheryl laughed thinking back to the memory. It was in that moment that you realised she was telling the story of how you two met instead of making something up. "Y/N then came over to me and asked if I was okay. They took one look at my broken brooch and told me that they were going to fix it. At the time I thought Y/N was just being kind in saying that. The next day though, they came in and handed me back my brooch. Fixed. Granted it wasn't the best job, I mean a freshman did do it, but to this day I still have it. A reminder of the day I knew this amazing person beside me is someone you'd want by your side."

 

"I- I didn't know you kept it this whole time." You said in disbelief. You remember that day clearly and as you look back on it now you think it's stupid. How could a freshman possibly fix an intricate brooch? They can't but you achieved what you set out to do that day and that was to stop the prettiest girl you've ever seen from crying.

 

"Of course I did, silly." Cheryl scoffed playfully as if it was an obvious thing to do. "Now, our first date... I asked Y/N out and obviously they said yes. I took them to this outdoor cinema I made in the woods near my house because I remember when the drive-in was closing Y/N told me how they've always wanted to be taken out to the drive-in. How it's retro and romantic." Again, this wasn't something Cheryl made up but instead the truth. You didn't think she would remember this kind of stuff and be relaying them as your fake girlfriend.

 

"Ugh, you guys are too cute." Dinah spoke up, pulling you from your gaze at Cheryl. What you didn't know was that your cousin was also watching you. "Hey, Cheryl, do you want to grab a drink with me? You can tell me more about this first date." She said, hooking her arm in Cheryl's and leading her away without giving her a choice. Cheryl gave you a little wave goodbye as she was dragged away. You waved back watching her walk away as she conversed with your family before getting pulled back by James laughing.

 

"I'll admit you almost had me." He managed to get out between laughs.

 

"What do you mean?" You asked not knowing what he was on about.

 

"You pretending Cheryl is your girlfriend. You may be able to fool your mom but not me."

 

"Wh-what?"

 

"Y/N, I love you but you're a terrible liar. I know you're not dating

Cheryl because if you and this beautiful red head started dating you would have told me and be shouting it from the rooftops." James said as a matter of factly. Damn James and his sleuthing, you thought. "But you want to though. You love her."

 

"I-I- Cheryl is my best friend." You stuttered out.

 

"I see the way you look at her. Your smile and the way your eyes lit up when you said she was your girlfriend. It's like she's your everything. The world could be crumbling around you and you wouldn't care because if Cheryl's there it doesn't matter because she's your world. That's love, Y/N... you are in love with your best friend."

 

Could he be right? Are you in love with Cheryl? After James suggested that you thought back to all of your memories with Cheryl. You can't pinpoint exactly when you fell for her but you had. You had fallen in love with your best friend.


	5. In Love With My Bestie (Part 2)

Ever since your cousin had pointed out you are in fact in love with your best friend, Cheryl, it has been the only thing on your mind. You became hyper aware of everything you did and began to overthink everything Cheryl did. Your weirdness didn't go unnoticed though. Since the wedding, Cheryl knew something had changed. It got her thinking whether you didn't want to be friends with her anymore. It was the little things that made her think that. She noticed that you hung out less, you were more distant with her, and that you didn't look at her in the eyes as much, only with glances. It scared her to think that she was losing her best friend.

 

"So, I was thinking we could go shopping before going to the movie and then back to my place for a sleepover." Cheryl suggested, walking beside you, although it was very much a one sided conversation.

 

"I can't hang out tonight, sorry." You mumbled, quickening your pace and leaving the red haired girl dumbstruck. The two of you have been planning to watch this film for a long time so when you declined her invite to hang out she was hurt. Cheryl quickly regained composure to make it seem your words didn't bother her but they did and Josie knew that.

 

"You should just talk to Y/N. Ask them what's going on." She told her friend as she joined to stand next to her. Josie knew that you've been acting strange from observation as well as Cheryl coming to talk to her.

 

"I can't do that." Cheryl replied.

 

"Why not?" Josie asked her but she didn't have an answer for that. There was no real reason not to ask you straight up what's wrong except for that Cheryl was afraid of the answer. "Just talk to them."

 

Cheryl decided to take Josie's words into consideration because she knew that she would regret it if she didn't. She wasn't going to let your friendship slip through her fingers without doing something to try and stop it. After your final class, which was gym, Cheryl planned on confronting you in the locker room. When she got there she told the remaining people left to scatter and leave you and Cheryl be. After a minute of her not saying anything you spoke up. "What are you doing here?"

 

"I want you to tell me the truth. What's going on with you, Y/N? You've been acting strange since the wedding." When Cheryl mentioned the wedding you tensed up. "Did I do something to upset you? Do you not want to be friends anymore?"

 

"Of course not! That's not it. It's-" You started but got interrupted.

 

"Then what is it? Because the way you've been acting lately makes it hard to believe." She said trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

 

"I'm in love with you!" You blurted out causing Cheryl to be taken back having not expected that. "And I am so scared to admit that to you because I didn't want it to affect our friendship. I tried to hide my true feelings from you and in doing so it did the one thing I didn't want to happen and that was ruin our friendship."

 

"Y/N." Cheryl tried to butt in but you kept talking.

 

"I understand if you don't feel the same way and you don't want to be friends anymore."

 

"Y/N!" Cheryl tried again and this time it worked because you stopped talking and looked up at her. She took a step forward, taking your hands in her. "I love you too." She told you. You took in her expression to try and see if she was telling the truth or not and she was. She wore the same expression she always wore when she was around you, one of adoration.


	6. Disney Princess

For weeks now, you and your girlfriend, Cheryl, have been planning a special date night. You haven't really been spending as much together than you'd liked because of lots of homework and exam prep. This special date night was supposed to be a whole night for just the two of you to spend together and have fun. Unfortunately, something came up forcing you to cancel. Your parents had to go and visit your grandparents while you stayed at home and babysat your younger sister. Cheryl understood though. Sure, she was a bit upset, you both were, but she knew it couldn't be helped. You thought that Cheryl would go and hang out with Betty and Veronica or something, not turn up at your house like she did.

 

While you were finishing off the cookies before they went into the oven the doorbell rang. "Carry on stirring it." You told your sister, Aria, as you began walking to the door, wiping your hands on your apron.

 

You were a little taken back at Cheryl's presence on your doorstep. "I come bearing gifts." She said with a smile. You couldn't help but reciprocate the smile. "I didn't know what to get or what your sister liked so I got some ice cream and some sweets and a few movies... and now looking at it I've got too much." Cheryl rambled suddenly nervous that she went overboard. You reached out for her hand and gave in a comforting squeeze while leading her inside.

 

"It's perfect." You told her and she relaxed. "But why are you here? Not that I'm complaining."

 

"I wanted to keep you company while you babysat your sister."

 

"Are you sure? Because you could be doing literally anything else right now, go anywhere."

 

"Yeah, I know but it would have been boring without you." You and Cheryl were so engrossed in your conversation that you didn't hear Aria come in until she spoke up.

 

"How long do I have to-" Aria started before cutting herself off having only just seen that you have company.

 

"Aria, this is my girlfriend, Cheryl." You told her. She did a once over of the red haired girl before a look of awe appeared on her face.

 

"She's just as beautiful as you described!" Aria blurted out making heat rise to your cheeks while Cheryl let out a little laugh. "She looks just like a Disney princess."

 

"That she does." You agreed, gazing at Cheryl.

 

"Are you staying with us tonight?" Aria asked.

 

"Yes I am. I even brought ice cream." Cheryl replied. Before she knew it she was being a dragged by an excited Y/H/C girl into the living room leaving you standing with two bags in your hand in the hallway.

 

"I guess I'll finish the cookies myself then." You said even though you didn't expect a reply. Your sister was too busy animatedly talking to Cheryl. You watched as she listened intently at the ramblings of the young girl about god knows what. It brought a sense of relief and happiness that two of the most important people in your life were getting along so well.

 

After you finished putting the cookies in the oven and making popcorn you finally joined everyone in the living room. The sight of Aria somehow persuading Cheryl to let her braid her hair made you giggle. "I've got the popcorn." You announced making your way to the couch.

 

"About time. We can now finally watch the film." Aria said. While Cheryl laughed, you nudged Aria trying to suppress a laugh yourself.


	7. The Escapee'

It was strange to say the least that your conservative parents didn't have an issue with you being a Serpent but did have one with you kissing someone of the same sex. That wasn't entirely true. They didn't like you being a Serpent but they couldn't do much about the fact you were one, seeing as your grandad was one. They could, however, do something about you being bisexual. When your dad walked in on you kissing someone of the same sex he didn't hesitate in sending you away. He sent you to the Sister's of Quiet Mercy, where conversion therapy took place off the books. You didn't have time to tell your friends where you were going. No one but your parents knew where you were meaning no one could save you.

 

A few weeks had passed and you were still trapped. No one has come to visit and no one really talks to you, afraid of the consequences if they did. You were dubbed a menace after your first few days and was instructed to clean the basement, amongst other things. It allowed you to try and find possible ways out.

 

You were sent down to the basement, yet again, only this time there was someone else there. A girl your age with fiery red hair. You had heard about a new kid but have yet to meet her. "Let me guess, your mom is not okay with your deviant ways and sent you here against your will to repent you of your sins." You spoke up once the door was slammed shut behind you. Cheryl jumped slightly at the new voice in the room. Since arriving no one has batted an eyelid at her let alone spoken to her so when you started talking to her she was shocked.

 

"How did you know?" Cheryl asked you.

 

"It's pretty much everyone's story here." You told her, a smile ghosting across your lips. "I'm Y/N by the way."

 

"Cheryl." She introduced herself, a smile matching yours appearing.

 

"So, Cheryl, how do you feel breaking out of this hell hole?" You grinned at her when the smile fell to confusion, not understanding what you meant.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well, since arriving here I've been trying to find a way out. I'm almost there so when it's time do you want to come with me?" You asked her to which she responded with a nod.

 

The breaking out part of the plan came sooner than expected when Cheryl's friends came looking for her. The two of you were sat watching a movie, your hand resting on the bench alongside Cheryl's. There had to be a respectable distance between you, that didn't stop you or Cheryl though from linking your little fingers together. It was enough pda to feel close but not too much that you'd get caught. Shouting in a hushed voice from the hallway caused you to jump apart. It wouldn't have been significant if it wasn't Cheryl's name they were shouting. The two of you glanced at each other before getting up and walking to the hallway. Glee crossed Cheryl's face, clearly knowing the two girls who have come and rescued her.

 

"Thank god you're okay." The girl with raven hair said with relief coating her tone.

 

"We need to get you out of here." The other one added. You recognised that voice and looking up you recognised the hair.

 

"Toni?" You breathed, almost as if you can't believe that she was standing in front of you.

 

"Y/N? What are you doing here? Your parents said that you were moving up to your grandparents place." Toni asked.

 

"Well, they were the ones who put me here, so..." You trailed off. Voices coming from behind you let you know that the nuns were aware of the break in and that there wasn't a lot of time to get Cheryl out. "You guys need to go now." You told them. Veronica didn't need to be told twice but Toni and Cheryl didn't make a move to leave.

 

"What about you?" Toni asked you.

 

"I'll distract them."

 

"Y/N, I'm not leaving you in here." Cheryl said, grabbing your hands affectionately.

 

"You have to. If I don't stay then we'll both be stuck in here still." You removed your hands from her grasp and moved to cup her cheeks, pressing a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll find you. I promise. Now go." You urged her. A stray tear rolled down her cheek as Toni lead her to the entrance of the tunnels. You turned around ready to face the wrath of the nuns that were marching down the corridor.

 

Since the night of Cheryl's escape they had upped your regime. It wasn't nothing you couldn't handle though. The thought of seeing Cheryl again kept you going. It was two days, two long days, since you last saw her. That fact alone motivated you even more. When you were finally left alone in the basement you moved some boxes in front of the door so no one could come in straight away. You then ran up to the window and jiggled it open. All you had to do was break the rusted bar off and then you were free. Before you climbed out of the window you looked back one last time, remembering this was where you first met Cheryl and all of the conversations you had in there. The sound of approaching footsteps urged you to hurry up and finish climbing out of the window.

 

You weren't sure where to go. You were certain your parents have left town, not that you would've gone back there in the first place, and you didn't know where Cheryl lived. The only option you had was go to Pop's and call whosever number you could remember. You walked up to the counter, slightly out of breath from running, and waited for someone to come over to serve you. "Y/N?" A voice came from behind you. You turned around and when you did your face lit up.

 

"Cheryl." You gasped, flinging your arms around her. She returned the gesturing, embracing you in a hug. "I told you I'd find you." You said, closing your eyes, content with the moment.


	8. Domino Effect

Your move to Riverdale was supposed to be a new start, well another new start, for you. It was supposed to be a place where you could lay low until college, where no one would know you, after all, Riverdale was a small town. The last thing you expected was to see someone from your old school. You saw the familiar raven hair and the well put together outfit that stood out in the halls of Riverdale High but it was the iconic pearls that cemented it for you. Before Veronica had a chance to come over and talk to you, you turned around and went the opposite direction to where she was standing with her friends.

 

Avoiding Veronica didn't last long though as just before school ended she cornered you in the toilets. You tried to walk around her but she stepped to the side so she was in your way. You huffed knowing that your old friend wasn't going to let you leave until the two of you talk. She is stubborn like that. "I am so sorry, Y/N." Veronica said, deciding to start off your first conversation in a while, the first one since everything happened, by apologising. You tried to bite your tongue, put everything behind you but it was easier said then done.

 

"Sorry about what, Ronnie?" You spat, saying the nickname you gave her full of venom. "Sorry about how you betrayed my trust and told everyone? Or how it got so bad I had to move states?"

 

"Everything, Y/N! I- I'm sorry, okay." Veronica's voice cracked. She hated what she did to you. The moment it happened she regretted it but it was like a domino effect, it was too late to stop the aftermath.

 

"Yeah, well it's too late, Veronica. The damage has been done." You said before pushing past her to leave. You didn't have a specific destination in mind, you just carried on walking until you reached the last room on bottom floor which also happened to be the furthest one away from the toilets you were in.

 

What you didn't realise was that there was someone else in the locker room. "Are you okay?" They asked. You looked up and through the mirror saw a red headed girl, who you think their name is Cheryl, with a look of concern.

 

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here." You apologised. You went to grab your bag which you dropped but was stopped by Cheryl placing her hand on your arm.

 

"It's okay. I come in here all the time when I need I moment." She told you and you sent her a small smile, grateful for her kindness. "Do you wanna talk about it?.. You don't have to but I am a good listener and I promise no judgment will be made. This is a safe space." You both giggled at the fact you were currently in the locker room.

 

You accepted Cheryl's offer and let her lead you to the bench where you both sat down. "I just saw someone from my old school and it brought I lot of stuff up."

 

"Who?"

 

"Veronica Lodge. We went to school together when I lived in New York. She outed me to everyone and- and it got so bad I had to leave and go to another state." You told her and Cheryl was quick to grab your hand and give it a comforting squeeze. "I tried so hard to put it behind me and all it took was seeing her again to bring it back up." You sighed.

 

"What happened to you sucked and I'm so sorry that it happened. No one deserves that. I'm here for you if you ever wanna talk or hang out sometime." Cheryl said and you leant your head on her shoulder, returning the hand squeeze as a way to say thank you.


	9. The Lead Singer

You sat, shuffling through the papers to make sure everything was perfect for tonight. It had to be perfect. You were going to be performing in front of your classmates for the first time. Archie noticed how nervous you were and nudged Jughead. "Come on, Y/N. Let’s take a break, grab something to eat." He said, grabbing your arm to try and get you stand. You were stubborn though and remained seated, shaking your head.

 

"I can’t. This has to be perfect. Somethings not right and I need to fix it." You mumbled, your eyebrows furrowed from concentration. Jughead snickered, knowing exactly the cause of this.

 

"This is about Cheryl coming tonight, isn’t it?" He asked. Heat rose to your cheeks at the mention of Cheryl, the girl you were crushing on. You had heard rumours that she was coming but didn’t think she’d actually come.

 

"No it’s not." You said, trying to deny it. Your two band mates, however, saw right through that.

 

"Aww, Y/N/N is nervous about performing in front of their crush." Archie cooed. "You should ask her out! You know, do your thing. Make eye contact with her so it looks like you’re singing to her."

 

"Yeah, then after Cheryl will come backstage and be like 'omg Y/N you were amazing out there'." Jughead said, making his voice high pitched to pretend to be Cheryl. "And then you’d be like 'thanks Cher, do you maybe wanna get out of here? Maybe I could practice some of my songs'." You rolled your eyes at how childish your friend was being and grabbed your things, standing up.

 

"I thought we’re going to Pop's. Let’s go." You started walking off the stage with Archie and Jughead following, trying to suppress their laughter.

 

—

 

"How do I look?" Cheryl asked Betty and Veronica, making adjustments to her outfit.

 

"You look great, Cheryl." Betty told her as she tightened her ponytail.

 

"Yeah, Y/N will love it." Veronica smirked, knowing exactly why Cheryl was so worried about what she was wearing.

 

"I don’t know what you’re talking about."

 

"Come on, you’re saying that if Y/N wasn’t in the band you’d still come with me and Betty to watch Archie and Jughead?" She posited and Cheryl didn’t have to think about it. She probably wouldn’t have come if you weren’t performing. "You’re so head over heels for them."

 

"You should ask them out." Betty suggested. Cheryl shook her head at her suggestion. She couldn’t just ask you out. There was no way you liked her, Cheryl thought.

 

"You don’t know until you ask." Veronica shrugged knowing what she was thinking.

 

—

 

There was a decent crowd for your first performance. Betty and Veronica dragged Cheryl up to the front, maybe to get a good view or just to make sure their boyfriends knew they were here, Cheryl wasn’t sure. As much as she wanted, she couldn’t just leave. She was stuck between the two Vixens with a full drink. There was no excuse or way to sneak away. The moment you stepped on stage though was when the wanting to leave disappeared. You looked beautiful when you were in your element. Cheryl also noticed that there were some people who were interested in you. That was when she decided that she was going to ask you out. What’s the worse that could happen apart from being rejected and embarrassed.

 

You walked onto stage and sure enough, standing in the front row was Cheryl. You took a breath to try and calm down. All you had to do was remember the lyrics and not trip up and you’ll be fine. Once the music started all the nervousness washed away. You forgot that the girl you have been crushing on is in the front row and just did what you love which was perform.

 

Backstage, after your performance, you sat at your vanity drinking the bottle of water Archie got you as you tried to catch your breath. There was a knock on the door before Betty and Veronica came in with Cheryl following behind. The two girls went to their boyfriends leaving you and Cheryl alone. "You were amazing out there, Y/N." She said and you looked down, trying to hide the heat rising to your cheeks.

 

"Thanks Cher." You thanked her, looking back up at her with a smile. You both noticed that your band mates were distracted with their girlfriends. So much for going out to celebrate after, you thought. "Do you maybe wanna get out of here? Go to Pop's or something." Cheryl hesitated for a moment so you added, "They won’t notice we’re gone."

 

"I’d love to." She said, accepting your offer.


	10. Our First Kiss (Summer Camp AU)

As a kid you always enjoyed going to camp during the summer. It was a chance for you to explore and grow as a kid without your parents around. It allowed you to discover who you were. Camp was where you had your first real kiss.

 

You remember that summer vividly. You remember the fiery red head who was in your bunk. She was from Riverdale. This was the first year she attended and you took it upon yourself to show her around. You remember how you thought she was the most beautiful person you’ve seen. You also remember the way you tasted a slight cherry flavour when you kissed her on the docks, hidden behind the boat shed. That was your first kiss. It was also the last time you saw her.

 

It would be years before you saw her again. Sure you dated since then but you’re mind would always go back to your first kiss and what could have been. You always held out hope that you would see Cheryl again. Your friends thought it was ridiculous to hold onto that hope. You didn’t though, you had a feeling you were going to see the redhead again.

 

It was the second year you were going to be a councillor at the same summer camp you attended as a kid. You had so much fun last year that you thought you’d do it again and you were so glad you had decided to. You were sat on the bench waiting for the last bus of councillors to arrive, talking to your friend when you saw her. It was Cheryl. She was wearing a pair of red shorts, a white top with red piping, all matching her red lipstick. You quickly looked away, wanting to try and hide the heat that was rising to your cheeks. She was still the prettiest girl at camp.

 

"Y/N, right?" Cheryl asked, wearing a huge grin as she walked up to you. You had no clue if you recognised you or remembered you. "I guess we’re bunk buddies... again." So she does remember, you thought.

 

"It sure does." You grinned at her, walking slowly to your assigned cabin.

 

"This is my first time so I have no clue what I’m doing." She told you honestly and you couldn’t help but let out a little giggle.

 

"Well, it’s my second time. I can show you around if you like, show you the ropes?"

 

"I’d like that." Cheryl said, bumping you shoulder. The two of you made it to your cabin for the summer. You started unpacking your things, stealing glances at her every so often. "You ready to show me around?" She asked and you nodded, grabbing everything you needed before leaving the cabin.

 

You told her about what you’d be doing this summer, what to expect, and the dos and don'ts whilst simultaneously showing her around the camp. Some things have changed but the majority of it stayed the same. It only looked different as you were now older. The one thing that had remained the same, apart from a paint job, was the boat shed which was where the two of you ended up. You both sat down on the dock, swinging your legs in the cool water.

 

"I remember this." Cheryl grinned, looking out over the lake. "This was my first real kiss." She told you and you looked at her, your mouth slightly open from surprise.

 

"It was mine too." You whispered.

 

"I never forgot you, Y/N. I wasn’t allowed to attend summer camp after that year and I was so sad about that but I knew I was going to see you again. I guess that’s part of the reason why I’m here this summer. In hopes of seeing you again." Cheryl admitted, looking down bashfully. You tilted her chin up so she was looking at you again, pressing your lips against her gently.

 

"Me too." You said once you pulled apart.


End file.
